Remnant is Dead
by Tekihunter
Summary: Since the dawn of man, humanity was threatened by the impending doom that is the Grimm. However, society has forgotten that there are other threats that the Grimm cannot hope to be. Especially if it threatens the human condition. In the wake of a deadly disease, four huntsmen in training must work together to fight their way to Vytal for the promise of extraction and survival.
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks after first infection

* * *

The loud engine of the hovering bullhead roared across the prestigious campus of Beacon Academy. It flew high above, covering the large splotch of land that the academy resided, since its only objective seemed to be to continuously circle around it, repeating the same message to everyone who might not have heard the megaphones booming voice for more than a half an hour since it arrived.

"**To all students and staff, please remain in your rooms at all times!"**

It continued its flight around campus. The volume of the speakers remaining constant as the bullhead hovered above the dorms.

"**If you are unable to get to a vacant room, please locate the nearest vacant safe room!"**

The bullhead leaned forward once again, indicating that the message was almost finished.

"**If anyone requests entry to your room or safe room, do not allow access or you will be at risk of infection! Please wait for official instructions!"**

And the bullhead flew away, traveling to the other side of the campus to repeat the message again.

"For fuck sake, all this for the flu?" complained Cardin Winchester, sitting by his desk in his dorm.

If there is one thing Cardin hated the most, it was waiting. He let out a sigh audible enough for the trespassers to identify that they were not welcome.

"You all should thank me for letting you in, then again, I had no choice."

He looks at a familiar rabbit Faunus, sitting in the other side of the room. She slightly withdrew from Cardin's glare.

"Especially you, had it not been for these two, you wouldn't be in this room, so I hope your grateful."

"Nice to know you're looking out for us, you jerk," said Ruby Rose, going to Velvet Scarlatina's side after Cardin's snide remark, "If we had the choice, we would have stayed with our teams."

"The feelings mutual," Cardin said, rolling his head back against the chair frame and opting to stare at the bare ceiling.

The room went silent again, the only thing occupying it were the distant engines of the bullhead, and the mumbled garble of its message. However, Cardin heard passed these sounds so he can acknowledge the constant tapping of Jaune Arc's foot.

"For fuck sake Arc, quite tapping your foot, it's starting to piss me off," Cardin said.

"I can't help it," Jaune said, "We've been here for three days now and I haven't gotten a single word from my team since! Aren't you the least bit worried about yours?"

"Oh please, worry about them? It's a stupid flu, nothing our Aura can't take care of."

"Then why do we have to stay in our dorms?" Jaune argued back, "CEDA was very demanding on that order but I still don't understand why."

The Green Flu, is what CEDA has dubbed it. With no known origin, the flu had caught wind in Vale. From what they've been told, it was a highly contagious disease that causes flu like symptoms, thus the name was given. Other than that, nothing else was known about it, at least to the public's knowledge.

Beacon academy was required, by CEDA, to cancel classes and allow citizens to take refuge in their school. Medical tents were set up, and civilians were given temporary refuge from the city. The prestigious school had turned into a makeshift refugee camp.

All for a flu, according to Cardin.

"H-hey guys," Velvet spoke, timidly, "H-has anyone noticed how silent it is outside?"

Everyone perked up from that claim, opting to listen in on their surroundings. It was true, despite the sounds of the bullhead, there was nothing outside that could be heard. No talking, yelling, sobbing, or even whimpering.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Not even the civilians are making noise."

"Okay, this is starting to get really scary," said Jaune, "And here I am, sitting and wondering if my teammates are okay. Some leader I am."

Jaune slouched a bit, sitting back down on the bed.

"I-I'm sure their fine Jaune," Velvet commented, trying to lift the freshman's spirit, "H-have confidence in your team! I-I mean, you have Pyrrah watching them, right?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said enthusiastically, "Pyrrah knows how to set 'em straight!"

"I…I guess so."

"For crying out loud, you all are overreacting," Cardin interrupted, "It's the flu. 'F', 'L', 'U', flu. I caught the flu when I was a kid and I'm fine."

Everyone looked at Cardin, who began to lean his chair back against the wall.

"But seriously, if you're so worried about your team then call them. You all have scrolls, right?"

"Our scrolls can't get a connection Cardin," Jaune raised his voice, annoyed that he would ask something that should have been apparent, "I wouldn't be so worried if I was able to call them."

Widening his eyes by that revelation, Cardin pulled out his scroll and saw the bars on the top left corner of the screen greyed out, with a message on the side reading "No Service".

"Oh, you can't be fucking serious," Cardin said, "Did they seriously cut the connection from the CCT? Over a fucking flu?"

Everyone watched Cardin go through his phone, wondering how he had not noticed this revelation earlier.

"Damn it, I can't even access my weapon's locker!"

"Cardin!" the sudden shift from Jaune and Velvet startled Cardin a bit, "Don't-"

"WHAT, REALLY?!" Ruby yelled out, now taking out her scroll to check on her weapon.

Her heart skipped a beat when she discovered that she cannot connect to her weapon's locker in the armory. Jaune and Velvet winced, knowing fully well how passionate the red-clad leader was with weaponry.

"NO, MY BABY!" she fell to her knees, "MY POOR BABY!"

She immediately changed her focus to Jaune and Velvet, "YOU LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"R-Ruby, I'm sorry, we didn't want to worry you!"

"We knew you would freak out if we told you!"

"NOO, I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT BEFORE I CAME!"

"Ruby," Velvet spoke, "You wouldn't have made it back, you could have gotten sick or in trouble!

"BUT WHAT IF IT GETS STOLEN!"

"Would you calm the hell down!" Cardin yelled, "Nobody is going to steal your weapon. Even if they wanted to, they would have to somehow break into a school that's probably locked down because of this fucking flu."

He leaned his chair back again.

"I mean come on, who'd wanna steal a scythe anyway?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh crap," Velvet and Jaune said to themselves.

Ruby made her way to Cardin.

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh?!"

"What? All I'm saying is that a scythe is the last thing I'd grab if I was stealing a weapon."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby yelled, "Well I bet if this supposed thief were to know the value of a real weapon, I'd bet he'd be drooling at mine!"

'So you want it to be stolen?' Velvet and Jaune thought to themselves.

"Oh please," Cardin said, "A scythe is nothing more than a gardening tool."

"Cardin!" Jaune and Velvet yelled.

"What? It's true! It's a gardening tool! I see people use them to cut their lawns all the time!"

Cardin continued to lean his chair back, while Ruby's face continued to grow more red from anger.

"You jerk! Every single person's weapon is an extension of themselves-"

'Oh boy,' Jaune thought.

"-and I'll have you know that a scythe is not only a beautiful weapon, it takes mastery to use it in battle."

Ruby allowed the fire of passion to burn in her eyes.

"Crescent Rose and I are intertwined, I need her as much as she needs me. And because of my time here in Beacon, I can firmly say that our bond has only become stronger!" Ruby argued, "You are what your weapon is, my Uncle and Dad told me that many times when I was young, and I've always been a firm believer of it!"

"…So you are what your weapon is?" Cardin said, now growing a smirk, "In that case you'll be a great gardener then."

Ruby's face went back to red.

"IT'S NOT A GARDENING TOOL!"

Velvet tried to speak.

"Y-you guys should-"

"You know what your weapon says about you?!" Ruby tested, "It says you're a no talent…dumb...JERK!"

"NO TALENT?!" Cardin yelled.

Cardin did not like that comment, and immediately rose from his chair. Velvet and Jaune also stood as well.

"O-Okay guys, maybe-"

"Yeah, you no talent jerk!" Ruby then started prancing around, swing her arm in the air.

"~Oooh look at me, swinging my big ball on a stick, maybe I'll hit a Grimm one day, laa dee daa~"

Cardin face now began to go red.

"~Ooh, maybe I'll go hit a tree, that seems like an easy target for my skills~"

Ruby swung her arm in front of her.

"~Oooops, I missed~"

"You better shut the hell up, you fucking child!" Cardin yelled, "I bet you can't even lift it for more than five seconds!"

"Guys, c'mon, please!" Jaune said, trying to defuse the argument.

"Oh really?!" Ruby yelled, "Well in case you forgot, my 'Gardening Tool' is five times BIGGER than your little…twig!"

"Why you little…" Cardin began to seethe, "I swear if I had my weapon I'd PUT YOU ON THE FUCKING GROUND!"

"Cardin! Please Calm down!" Velvet yelled.

"GO ON, TRY ME YOU DUMB FRICKEN JERK, I BET YOU COULDN'T TOUCH ME!"

"Ruby!" Velvet yelled, "F-Fighting isn't gonna-"

Cardin grabbed and began pulling on Velvet's ears.

"C-Cardin!" Velvet yelped in pain.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cardin answered back, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY LIP FROM A FILTHY ANIMAL!"

"CARDIN, STOP!" Jaune yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ruby yelled.

"OH WHAT?! YOU GONNA PUNCH ME WITH THOSE NOODLE ARMS?!"

"YOU FRICKEN JERK! NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"PLENTY OF PEOPLE LIKE ME!"

"NO BODY LIKE YOU, YOU JERK. NO ONE!"

Cardin went silent, releasing Velvet from his firm grip.

She dropped to the ground, her ears horribly sore from Cardin's grip.

"R-Ruby!" Velvet spoke, "You're going too-"

"ZIP IT RABBIT!" Cardin screamed, "I WANNA FUCKING HEAR THIS!"

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA!" Ruby screamed, "YOUR SUCK A JERK, THAT NOT EVEN THE TEACHERS LIKE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE OZPIN ALLOWS PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO BECOME HUNTSMAN!"

Cardin lowered his voice.

"Oh you better fucking watch it girly!" Cardin rage continued to build up, "In case you forgotten, I'm the one who let everyone in this room. I will gladly kick you and the rest of you out whenever I want!"

"Okay that's enough, both of you!" Velvet tried to command.

"OH WHAT'S THIS?! THE ANIMAL IS GIVING ORDERS, HOW FUCKING CUTE!"

She immediately faltered from that statement, which fueled Ruby's rage even more.

"YOU STUPID JERKFACE!" Ruby's insults were running out by the minute, but she was too angry to care.

Velvet finally tried to speak again, "C-Cardin we don't need to fight, we need to calm-!"

"DON'T WANNA FIGHT?! ALL OF YOU FUCKING ANIMALS DO NOTHING BUT FIGHT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!"

Velvet was taken aback from that comment, her insecurities beginning to flood her head.

"I-uh…I..uh-I just…"

"I-UH-UH-I-I-UH-JUST-UH-I, SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH YOU-!"

Cardin's words were interrupted by the sudden feeling of getting shoved against the wall by Ruby.

"RUBY!" Velvet yelled, completely surprised by Ruby's assault, and place herself in the middle of the two, "Both you need to calm-!"

"You dumb BITCH!" Cardin shoved Velvet on the floor and went for Ruby.

"VELVET!" Ruby yelled.

"I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"TRY ME BITCH! SEE WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS!"

"**ENOUGH, EVERYONE!"**

Everyone stopped at the sudden loud and sharp voice, coming from Jaune Arc of all people. He immediately rushed to Velvet to lift her up from the ground.

"J-Jaune?!" Ruby said, "W-What is-"

Ruby stopped when Jaune faced her. In all the time that he'd known the blonde goofball, he had never seen him like this. His face showed utter frustration and his eyes we're piercing right through her very being. He stood tall and stared down at her, before immediately changing his focus to Cardin.

"Cardin," Jaune spoke in as leveled of a voice as possible, "Back off, now."

"W-What?!" Cardin was having none of this, "I let all of you in and this is how-"

"I saved your life once," Jaune interrupted, "And I remember an unspoken promise we made to each other."

That caused Cardin to stumble a bit. He forgotten about the field trip, and Jaune's heroism despite his treatment of the blonde. He stopped those thoughts when he noticed Jaune walking towards him.

"You don't mess with my friends. Not Ruby, or Velvet, or ANYONE!"

Jaune was dangerously close to him now, Cardin not bothering to move.

"And regarding you letting us in, I think Ruby said that perfectly clear, had we had the choice, we would have stayed with our teammates, and I'm sure you would too."

Cardin said nothing, both opting to glare dangerously at one another. Neither moving or showing signs of cowardice.

"*Tch*"

And Cardin finally backed off, opting to sit in his chair. Ruby looked on victoriously as Cardin made his way back to his chair.

"And Ruby," she flinched, not expecting the blonde boy to talk to her next "Back off from Cardin."

"But he was-"

"I don't want to hear it," interrupted Jaune, "Both of you are at fault, and the last thing we need is a fight. Stop testing each other."

Ruby was quiet, knowing that she did instigate Cardin as well. She faltered, feeling bad for being a part of the issue.

"I…I'm sorry."

Jaune ruffled her hair.

"I know you are Ruby," Jaune said, making her feel a little better.

Velvet took a deep breath, grateful that the situation was defuse and no fight occurred.

*****_**knock knock knock**_*

A jolt of adrenaline shot through all four students. All focused on the door, the knocking persisted with consistent repetition and a surprising amount of harshness to the door.

"Um…" was all Cardin uttered.

"Someone's outside!" Ruby whisper-yelled, "should we let them in?"

The knocking persisted.

"Don't you dare!" Cardin whisper-yelled too, "They could be sick!"

"You just said the flu was no big deal!" Ruby whispered.

"No, I said the flu is nothing to freak out about. It doesn't mean I want to get sick!"

"Well, we can't just leave them alone out there, what if they're not sick?" Jaune argued.

"Th-they could be scared" Velvet added.

"Well sucks to be them, I'm not opening the door!"

"Cardin!" Ruby yelled as quietly as possible.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Everyone was startled again. Just like before, the person was very persistent, continuously knocking with newly motivated harshness unlike before.

"Great, they must have heard you," Cardin raised his voice a bit.

"They sound so desperate, I think we should let them in!" Ruby said, her voice raised as well, "Jaune, Velvet, what do you think?"

"Uh…" Jaune didn't know of a good answer.

"H-how about we ask for their name?" Velvet suggested.

"Okay, good idea!" Ruby said.

She stood up and went by the door.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said, talking normally now, "Are you-?"

***BAM*******

Ruby jumped back, startled by the sudden loud attack on the door.

***BAM BAM ****BAM**** ***

Harsh knocking turned to a full-on assault, freaking Ruby out and disturbing the rest.

"Woah woah WOAH!" Cardin walked to the door, "What the hell are you doing out there?!"

Cardin walked to the door and knocked right back.

"We're not letting you in, go find somewhere else!"

The harsh statement did little to let down the surprise knocker.

Velvet tried to speak to Cardin

"Cardin, I don't think-"

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE KNOCKING YOU FREAK!" Cardin yelled, "WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU-"

"**HUUUUEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!"**

Cardin went completely silent.

The now identified female continued to scream horrid feral cries as she slammed harder on the door. Cardin found himself walking backwards away from the source, and back to the wall with everyone else. Ruby covered her mouth, unable to explain the woman's behavior. Jaune gripped the closest furniture near to him, fearful of what is about to happen. But Velvet, she had it much worse.

She knew the woman was not normal. Her faunus hearing allowed her to hear the woman screaming twice fold, from the hoarseness of the cry to the vibration on the ground. It sounded like something a wild animal should be uttering, and it did not take a genius to guess that her vocal cords where likely being pushed beyond their limit. She can hear the fists on the door splatter and crunch, thick liquid dripping on the floor and bones breaking in ways a human should not be conscious enough to feel, yet the woman persisted. All of this in a horrifying attempt to enter the room.

She stood frozen, cursed to hear those horrid sounds before it begun to get drowned out by the sound of the bullhead gradually reaching to their dorms once again.

"**To all students and staff, please remain in your rooms at all times!"**

The assault persisted on the door.

"**If you are unable to get to a vacant room, please locate the nearest vacant safe room!"**

The screaming got louder and the fruit of the woman's labor began to show on the weakening door.

"**If anyone requests entry to your room or safe room, do not allow access or you will be at risk of infection!"**

The wooden door began to audibly crack as chips of wood fell off the corners.

"**Please wait for official ***_**SCREEEEEECH***_** instructions!"**

The sudden loud, high pitched microphone feedback hurt everyone's hears, and caused the pounding and screaming to suddenly stop.

The female outside made grunts and pants as she backed from the door. Everyone can hear the bullhead fly away, as the woman charged in the same direction it was going. Her rough sprint continued, until it got light and lighter. And eventually, silence prevailed the room once again.

…

…

…

…

…

"…What in the holy mother of Monty Oum was that?" Cardin asked.

Nobody gave him an answer, allowing the silence to take over once again. Multiple thoughts rans through their heads, trying to explain what would excuse such ravenous behavior. Velvet walked to the door, placing her Faunus ears on the wood surface.

"…It's gone silent," she said, "S-she's not out there anymore."

"Oh my god!" Ruby ran straight to the door.

"HELLO?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" she knocks on the door, "HELLO?!"

"Ruby stop it!" Cardin yelled, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

Ruby tried to open the door.

"PLEASE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"RUBY!" Cardin grabbed her and pulled her away from the door.

"NO, LET ME GO!"

"Ruby calm down!" yelled Jaune, "We don't know what happened!"

"THERES SOMETHING WRONG! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!"

"She's right!"

Everyone looked at Velvet, who sat against the wall with her arms around her legs.

"I-I don't know what happened," she spoke, "But…she was injuring herself to get in here!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Jaune questioned.

"I-I heard everything," she said, clinging to her rabbit ears, "I-I don't know what that was! But…I think she was s-sick."

"A-Are you sure Velvet?", asked Ruby, "Maybe…Maybe she scared or something."

"Yeah, I don't think normal people scream like an animal when their scared, let along break the door down." Cardin added.

"Cardin!" Ruby yelled.

"WHAT?! I'M BEING REALISTIC!"

"W-Well whatever happened," said Velvet, "I-It doesn't sound good."

"Well no shit Sherlock," said Cardin, "She should've found a room."

"But the screaming…what the hell," commented Jaune.

"She was probably crazy or something," said Cardin.

"Or she could be in danger!" said Ruby, "Oh god."

She began to think about her teammates.

"I really hope my teammates are okay."

Velvet and Jaune thought the same thing.

"You all need to get your fucking brains checked out," Cardin said, sitting down on his wooden chair again, "Just relax, for god's sake."

"RELAX?!" Ruby yelled, "WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU!"

"The kind of leader who knows his teammates are fine, and that whatever's out their they can handle."

"Aren't you worried at all?" asked Jaune, "They could be in danger!"

"Danger from what, the flu?"

"I-I really don't know C-Cardin," Velvet stated, then shuddered under his gaze, "I-I…I think this m-might be something serious."

"For fuck sake, they're calling it the 'Green Flu'," Cardin said, "You think they just name something 'serious' that? Just shut the hell up."

"Jerk."

"YOU ZIP IT TOO, YOU PINT-SIZED FREAK!" Cardin yelled at Ruby.

The bullhead began to make another round around the campus.

"Oh, here we fucking go again."

"**To all students and staff, please remain in your dorms at all times!"**

"Yada yada yada, we get it assholes!"

Cardin began mimicking the voice from the bullhead with his hand.

"**If you are unable to get to a dorm, please locate the nearest vacant safe room!"**

"See, he said 'vacant'. This room isn't vacant, so it's not our problem that she's out there!"

Everyone glared at him.

"**Armed escort bots are making rounds around the campus dorms, classrooms, and safe rooms. Do not leave your rooms under any circumstances."**

"…Well that's new."

"'Armed' escort bots?" Jaune asked, "Why are they armed?"

"Something is going on outside," Velvet said, "Could it be Grimm?"

"Oh, I hope they help that woman!" Ruby prayed, trying to keep her hopes up, "They're probably taking extra measures to protect us, right?"

"Over the flu?" Cardin said, "Something's not right, you don't need armed escorts for something like this."

"Oh, so NOW you agree with us!" Ruby looked at Cardin with an angry glare.

"I'm not agreeing with anything yet," Cardin said, "But…I guess you guys might be on to something…Or whatever."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Cardin.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Jaune interrupted, "I guess we'll just wait until the escort bots get here."

"*Tsk*, I live on the top floor, it'll take ages to get here."

"Well," Ruby spoke, "I guess we just get comfy and wait."

"I guess so," Velvet replied, sitting next to Ruby.

"Good grief," Cardin leaned back on his chair, "I hope I never have to stay with you losers ever again."

_***Pow**__*****_

_***Pow**__*****_

_***Pow**__*****_

Everyone shot up from the sounds of distant gunshots coming from outside.

"Are they shooting?!" Jaune yelped, "Why are they shooting?!"

"I fucking knew it, it's always too good to be true!" Cardin yelled.

"What's going on?!" Ruby anxiously yelled, "Are there Grimm in the school?!"

"G-guy," Velvet said, "I-I hear something big coming this way!"

Everyone shot their focus back to Velvet as the gunfire pressed on.

"I-I think it's people! A group of them!" Velvet said, "It's getting louder!"

"Louder!?" Cardin yelled, "Are you stupid?! Why would-"

He stopped himself, because the distant sounds of slamming shoes and feet on the hard floor resonated across the hallway outside. As the sound grow closer, the gunshots where getting louder and louder.

"Crap they're coming this way!" Cardin yelled, "We don't have our weapons damn it!"

"W-Why are they running towards the gunshots?!" Ruby asked, frightened, "V-Velvet, where are they!?"

"They're coming from the corner of the hall!"

Both sounds grew dangerously close. The harsh charge of the mysterious group almost overpowered the metallic stomping of the escort bots, who had managed to make their way to the top floor.

Both parties we're in the same hallway, and everyone can hear the drone of the escort bots raising their weapons.

"Holy shit!" Jaune yelled, "Everyone get away from the door!"

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Cardin yelled as the sudden clash of man and machine arrived by his door.

Back against the wall, Ruby held tightly to Jaune's waist while the blonde boy himself grasped her head in fear. Velvet made her way to Ruby's side, and Cardin a few inches from Jaune. The clash of visceral carnage was heard by all. The sounds of torn flesh and shattered bones were heard as the sound of bullets penetrated the bodies. Metallic crunching and torn electric wires resonated in the open space. Nobody said a word as they listened on to the blood-curling cries of animalistic people who are pounding against the metal frames of the escort bots. The bots continued to open fire in a desperate attempt to save themselves as the group rushed them.

The carnage continued until, without fanfare, the gunshot's ceased. What was left from that war was the blood curling screams of the group of unknown individuals pounding down on the already downed escort bots.

The air felt still, no one having the courage to breath while the group was still on the other side of Cardin's door.

The bullhead began to gradually invade their ears once again, but it gave a very different announcement.

The megaphone feedback gave another high-pitched shriek, due to its much intense volume.

"**Students and Staff…"** the sudden long pause scared the four huntsmen-in-training,** "If there is anyone in there, the escort bots have been destroyed."**

Like before, the group outside ran in the same direction of the flying bullhead, almost like they were drawn to it somehow.

"**If there is anyone listening to this, if you somehow make it out alive, please proceed to Vytal by any means necessary."**

The sounds of broken glass were heard down the hall, prompting the sounds of the group to trickle down.

"**From there, you will be escorted to Atlas, it is no longer safe in Vale."**

The sounds of the group grew quiet enough for Velvet to hear the feral screams of the members finding themselves in freefall outside.

"**May Monty Oum watch all of you, and may he bless the Kingdom of Vale."**

And with that said, the microphone shut off.

Nobody spoke, allowing the words from the bullhead to completely absorb within them, until Cardin noticed the Bullhead engines fading into the distance.

"Wait, where is he…?"

He looked through his window to see the Bullhead leaving the campus, towards the city of Vale.

"Woah woah woah WOAH WOAH!" Cardin freaked out, "THEY'RE LEAVING! WHAT THE FUCK, THEY'RE LEAVING!"

He opened his window.

"HEEEEY WAIT!", he screamed, "WE'RE NOT INFECTED, DOWN HERE!"

Everyone else joined him.

"WAIT, COME BACK!" Jaune yelled.

"WE'RE STILL HEALTHY!" Velvet screamed.

"WE DON'T HAVE WEAPONS!" Ruby cried.

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" Cardin begged.

But their yelling was left in vain, as the bullhead was too far to hear them. They all watched in horror as their rescue left them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cardin screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCK!"

"They left us! Why would they leave us?!" Ruby cried.

"I-I don't even know what's going on!" Velvet said anxiously.

Meanwhile, Jaune continued to stare at the fading bullhead as it slowly disappeared from the distance. He didn't know what was going on, in fact he was hugely terrified himself. The woman, the group, the armed escort bots, nothing made any sense.

'What the hell is going on!' he thought.

He looked away from the window and saw the chaos continue to go on in the dorm room. He could see the terrified face on Velvet, desperately trying to calm herself down. The face of Cardin, the fear in his veins fueling his rage as he throws his chair out the window. And the face of his best friend Ruby, crying on the ground, terrified for her and her friends.

As the boy processed the chaos around him, a switch flipped within him. Through his crippling fear, he spoke with as much levelheadedness as he can muster.

"Guys!" Jaune yelled, catching their attention, "We…we can't stay here anymore!"

"WHAT!?" Cardin yelled, "Did you not listen to the fucking war that happened OUTSIDE MY DOOR!"

"They-they," Ruby tried to speak past her fear, "They kept running at the bots…but they were being shot at."

"My-My friends, Coco, oh my god!" Velvet freaked out.

"GUYS!" Jaune yelled, "Something serious is going on, and I think we're goners if we stay here!"

He walked back to the window to see that the bullhead was completely gone from his view.

"The bullhead," Jaune said, "The guy said to go to Vytal, we can start there!"

"Have you lost your god damned mind?!" Cardin yelled, "You know how far that is! It's on the edge of Sanus! We'll never make it!"

"Well FINE THEN!" Jaune yelled back, "WE CAN STAY HERE, CRAPPING OUR PANTS IN THE HOPES THAT SOMEONE WILL FIND US!"

Cardin held his tongue at that rebuttal.

"I…I don't this this is a flu," Jaune concluded, "We need to get out of here!"

"But how?" Velvet asked, "C-Cardin's right, we'll never make it."

"At least the rabbit can think clearly!" Cardin commented, "And hell, we don't even know what's outside to begin with!"

"Well I'm not going to stay here and wait for a miracle!" Jaune argued back.

"My…" Ruby started to speak, "My town, in Patch, they have sailors there, with boats and stuff for fishing, we can find someone to help us!"

All glanced at Ruby as Jaune's eyes brightened up.

"Alright, good thinking Ruby!" Jaune said, "Okay, we make our way to the docks and call for a boat!"

Cardin looked inscrutably at Jaune.

"Are…are you-"

"But what about our teammates!" Velvet chipped in, "We have to make sure they're safe!"

"And our weapons!" Ruby added, "We need to defend ourselves!"

"Yeah, of course," Jaune said, "We check on our team first, then we go for our weapons at the armory."

"Are you guys fucking insane?!" Cardin said, "We don't know what's out there!"

"We can't stay here Cardin," Velvet said, "At least we have a plan."

"I didn't ask for your opinion rabbit!" Cardin said, "Guys, this is crazy!"

"We're in a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Crazy is part of the norm," Jaune pointed out.

Ruby smiled at that comment. He was right, she and her team had been through so much on their first semester. If they can handle those times, then she can handle this.

"Alright," Ruby said, in fully high spirits, "We can do this guy! We just need to work together!"

"Exactly!" Jaune said, and Velvet behind him nodded.

"Okay okay, wait a minute," Cardin interrupted, "Before we go out there, where we might either get sick or…die from who knows what, can we at lease think of a plan B?"

"No."

"Nope!"

"No, sorry."

"…Fuck my life," said Cardin as he stood up and grouped up with the rest.

"Alright guys," Jaune said, "Cardin, the keys?"

Reluctantly, Cardin took out his keys from his back pocket.

"Jaune," Ruby spoke, "What are we going to do about weapons?"

"The escort bots may still have their guns, we can use those," he answered, "At least until we get our weapons back from the Armory."

"And if they don't?" Cardin asked.

"…Then we find anything that can be used as a weapon."

They all grouped up at the door.

"Okay team," Jaune says, "We find our teammates, get our weapons, and we make it to the docks, sounds as good a plan as we can come up with!"

"Yep!"

"Alright!"

"Fucking hell."

Jaune looked at Cardin.

"Okay, open the door Cardin."

Begrudgingly, Cardin made his way to the door, and inserted the key.

"Monty fucking Oum."

Cardin unlocked the door.

"Okay team, whatever's out there, we got this!" Ruby said, encouraging the three to continue.

"We're not a team," Cardin said.

"We are one until this is over, so shush!" Ruby answered back.

Cardin began opening the door, hoping that whatever was out there was not as dangerous as it seemed. Everyone but him believed they were ready to brave the outside, but they have yet to realize the danger that not even the Grimm can hope to bring.

**A/N: This has been in my head for a while, and it took ages for me to finish this one chapter. I do too much work and it's exhausting. Anyway, I'm surprised no one has ever done something like this before, so I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**

**EDIT: Revamped this chapter, I did not think that this fanfic would get so much attention. I'm very happy you all enjoy it and I hope this edit does not change anything! Don't be afraid to leave me a review, it's always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

A strong stench of metal and rotten meat entered Cardin's nostrils, causing his head to turn away by instinct. The smell filled the room like air fills empty space. Ruby had never smelled anything so horrible, not even moldy cheese can compare. Velvet covered her nose, thanking the Faunus gods above for not giving her heightened smell, yet eyeing with pity a green colored Jaune who quickly covered his mouth in resistance towards his weak stomach. She would tell him to breath, but it would likely heighten his situation. Yet through teary eyes and rancid air in their lungs, they understood how such a powerful, horrible stench came to be.

Merciless and ungraceful, a complete antithesis of the Huntsman psyche. They expected destruction outside the doors, but apparently, they couldn't comprehend the human blood. There was too much of it, so much so that a toddler could deduce someone is dead. But they didn't know, they never handled the dead. It's almost funny, considering they're being trained to hunt and kill. Yet Grimm was the only enemy in their curriculum. It felt so unreal to see so much blood, human blood. The unconscious realization of never seeing a dead body tortured the four students with questions, possible answers, and contradictions to both. They had to see for themselves.

"A-Alright" spoke Cardin, still taking in the scene, "L-Ladies first."

Velvet and Ruby paled at the absurd act of chivalry.

"N-No way!" Ruby yelled, hiding behind Velvet, "You first!"

"No way in HELL am I going out there!" he stares at Velvet, "Make the bunny go first!"

"W-w-what?!" Velvet said, frightened.

"Guys!" Jaune yelled, preventing another verbal brawl, "I'll…I'll go out first."

They all stared at him, especially Ruby.

"J-Jaune?!" she exclaimed. Such bravery was not expected from him, knowing how meek his best friend can be at times. He may have his moments, but Pyrrha would have his back for most of them. Unconsciously, she saw him in a different light. Yet upon closer inspection, she could see the sweat forming from the side of his scruffy hair, likely representing the battle going on in his head. He was just as terrified as she was, perhaps worse.

"Jaune, you don't-"

"Perfect!" Cardin said, interrupting Ruby's objection.

He briskly made his way to the blonde huntsman in training, "Out you go!"

Placing his arm around his back, he began pushing him to the door.

"Cardin!" Ruby yelled.

"What?! He volunteered."

"But we don't know what's out there!"

"That's his problem!"

"Well what's YOUR problem?!"

"You really want to do this again?!"

"G-Guys!" Velvet tried to speak, "W-Were making a lot of noise."

Through the heat of battle, the young student in red and the large brute student seemed to have forgotten the reason for the scene outside the door, and the likelihood of how close they can still be. They all stood silent as a result of their mistake, intent on hearing the hallways for anything less of a pin dropping to the ground. But miraculously, there was nothing but the ere sound of silence. And in this silence, Jaune took his first fearful step forward towards the door.

"J-Jau-"

Ruby's mouth was covered by Cardin.

"Shut up," he whispered.

They all watched Jaune slowly walk towards the entrance, feeling the tense air under this unusual circumstance. His time in Beacon Academy has further improved his tactical mind, a skill he often takes for granted, but the blood he stared at gave this skill no form of application whatsoever. His mind went a million miles a minute, trying to comprehend what might have caused such an event to occur outside their safe room. Perhaps members of the White Fang infiltrated the school? No, that can't be right, they haven't been heard of since this flu was discovered. Maybe the civilians are rebelling? No way, that didn't make any sense, CEDA would detain and possibly arrest them for public endangerment. Now that he thought about it, besides the group that attacked and destroyed the escort bots outside, there wasn't even a whisper of anyone else in the other dorms. Surely someone would have also checked things out by now as well, they couldn't be the only ones on this floor that are bunkered inside a dorm room. Humans and Faunus are naturally curious creatures, so why is he the one checking the hallways? One thing was for certain though, Jaune Arc didn't know what to expect.

It was unnerving how quiet it was, especially from the door across from them. Weren't there people inside there as well? Everything happened so fast that he never bothered to pay attention to anyone else taking refuge on this floor. He couldn't stop thinking about it, they couldn't be the only ones on this floor, could they? The thought scared him. He was closing in to the open doorway, the silence allowed him to feel his pounding heart. He could better smell the metal the closer he got to the viscous blood. Why did he agree to do this, he wondered, what the hell is wrong with him? What came over him before? He was never this authoritative, and everyone behind him never truly took him seriously outside of battle. It just came out of the spur of the moment, not even he knew where it came from. They were just Huntsman in training, children for god's sake, what is going on?

And there he was, right at the edge of the doorway, his breathing grew jagged. God damn it, just peak, he thought, that's all your doing, PEAK! The sweat on his forehead grew more vicious. How many dead bodies are there? This can't be real; this is nothing like the movies he saw as a kid. Forcing his natural instincts to subside, he leaned forward to the right. He forced his forehead to move past the doorframe and closed his eyes. He allowed the doorframe to pass his nose, and then his mouth. Even by his neck, he didn't want to open his eyes. His breathing was vicious, and his sweat fiercely flowed. And with all his might, he opened his eyes.

And saw a hallway, dirtied by the broken frames of three escort bots and the prints of feet and hands that trampled the bots down with sloppy precision and determination

The air left his lungs like a river dam losing its integrity. That wasn't so bad, maybe he was overreacting.

He re-entered the room.

"I…I think we're…good?"

He stared at everyone huddled up against the furthest part of the wall, Ruby and Velvet grasping each other and Cardin grasping the wall for support.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cardin screamed, "What was that?! You took your fucking sweet time, I thought I was going to fucking die!"

Jaune recoiled back, noticing the relieved face of Ruby and an unreadable one from Velvet.

Cardin stood up straight and made his way to the door.

"You're a real asshole Jaune," he said.

He reached the doorframe far quicker that Jaune did, roughly bumping his shoulder.

He looked out to the right.

"Yeah, it's fine. Monty fucking Oum, such a wimp!"

Ruby and Velvet helped each other up, making their way to Jaune.

"Ruby, Velvet," Jaune said, "I'm…I hope I didn't scare you-**ACK**"

A swift kick to his shin was met, curtesy of Velvet.

"V-Velvet?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Y-YOU SCARED…I THOUGHT Y-YOU…WHY DID…UGH!"

In a pool of relief and frustration, she went to sit on Cardin's bed and covered her face, while Jaune writhed on the floor, clutching his shin.

Ruby, completely astonished by Velvet's action, focused her attention on her blonde friend and rushed to his aid.

"Jaune?"

"…Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"…No."

His aura went to work.

"Well," Ruby stood up, "At least we know it's safe, right?"

Velvet uncovered her face, which was as red as a tomato.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I-"

"I-It's fine, Velvet," Jaune said, standing up after his aura did decent work with the pain, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…and…sorry," Velvet said, horribly embarrassed.

"It's fine, really," he shifted to Ruby, "How about you Ruby?"

"Yep," she said, "I'm…hunky-dory I guess."

She gave a half-assed thumbs up.

"...Okay? Cardin, are you…?"

Cardin was still looking out the door.

"Cardin?"

He was looking at the left side. From the side of his face, Jaune could see a waterfall of sweat dripping off his chin. It seemed that he couldn't make a sound through his shaking lower jaw, deciding whether to keep it closed or slack.

"Cardin…?"

Jaune moved once again towards the door, the stiff posture of the harsh and aggressive huntsman was mostly out of character. Velvet got off the bed and moved alongside Jaune, her curiosity overpowering her embarrassment. Cardin wasn't reacting to their advancement towards him, and Velvet began to see his pale face and dilated eyes. Ruby moved alongside Velvet and Jaune, keeping her arms close to her chest from the anxiety rushing back to her. She could hear the heavy breathing and the mumbling sounds that he couldn't form to words. She was scared, once again. They walked towards their reluctant teammate, and the close contact did not initiate a reaction from him. Jaune looked at Velvet, and then at Ruby. And once again, Jaune forced his head out the doorway for another peak. Leaving his eyes open, he slowly pushed his head out.

And the transition was harshly brutal.

Five defyingly stiff, pale bodies lied on the soft, drenched carpets of the hallway. Two in the back had no arms, which upon closer inspection, could be found a distance away from their hosts. Gaping holes infected their carcasses, huge enough that no aura or medical attention could possibly overcome, like shoving a mug through a piece of paper. And with these vicious mutilations, the huge amount of blood that soaked into the carpet was of no surprise. It's fascinating how much blood the human body can hold, perhaps you can fill a bathtub with one body's worth. But the smell, the putrid smell of metal, rot and oil.

Looking down, almost excruciatingly impossible to miss, was the last downed body from the Atlas escort bots, armed with an Atlas grade pistol and a absurdly large amount of ammunition. Far too much ammo for one escort bot to carry, let alone need. It was so much; you could take down a small army with this amount. Why did they need so much? Were they going to war? Is that what this is? Is Atlas going to war with Vale? No, no way, no one can stoop that low and harm innocent civilians and students…would they?

No, it can't be, this flu is far too infectious for such an idea to act. This…Green Flu. Is the flu the reason for this, this horrifying tragedy? Are they killing infected people? This can't be real, it felt like everything was normal moments ago. He remembered being in class just a day ago.

He had just received a "D" on Professor Oobleck's midterm exam. Like usual Pyrrha scolded him, saying that she would have be more than happy to help study with him. Jaune, embarrassed by the sudden realization of such an option, apologized and promised to ask for her help next time. Her face eased up and Nora slammed her hand painfully on his back, teasing him by calling him a dummy and an airhead, despite the large "F" on her exam paper along with an incredulous look from Ren. It was a normal day for team JNPR. Then an announcement ordered everyone to gather to the atrium. The announcement was abrupt and sudden, but there was no sense of urgency to them. They thought nothing of it, this happens all the time. So they walk down the long hallways, Pyrrha talking with Jaune about training and Nora complaining to Ren about the confliction between the announcement and her desire for pancakes. It was all normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

But the dead bodies are still there.

This is crazy! This can't be real! This is a nightmare! What the hell happened!? They were all killed?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"hah."

A delicate breath and a hand squeezing the doorframe snapped Jaune out of his head. Ruby, who must have been staring for as long as him, stood frozen.

"Ruby!"

He dragged her away from the door and grasped her shoulders.

"Ruby look at me."

"hah….hah."

Her eyes were shrunken, and her breath was shallow.

"Ruby breath, breath!"

Her legs began to give way, collapsing into Jaune's arms.

"Ruby!" Jaune caught her before she can slide off him, "Velvet! Cardin!"

They didn't respond, still statues under their lack of comprehension.

"VELVET! CARDIN!"

Jaune shifted his weight on Ruby and grabbed the nearest object he can find and hurling it at them.

The object struck Cardin's head.

"**AIGH**"

Grasping his head, he accidentally pushed Velvet against the wall, snapping herself out as well.

"SOMEBODY!" Jaune yelled, seeing the semi-processed eyes of Velvet finally acknowledged.

"Wh-wha…wha…" Velvet collapsed against the wall, tears streaming from her eyes and her hands covering her mouth.

Ruby remained frozen in Jaune's arms.

"RUBY!?" Jaune yelled, shaking her body.

"RUBY, COME ON!"

He shook Ruby, trying to snap her out of whatever horrible things were being processed into her head.

But nothing was reaching Ruby. No external forces are able to enter her head, and nothing Jaune was doing can possibly snap her out. This was too much for her, nothing like the fairy tales that were told to her as a child. Far too much than she can ever comprehend. Her head went into overdrive, trying to comprehend was she saw. But despite the best of her, she cannot break out of this. Her head began to hurt, and she was feeling faint. Her only company were the muffled voices from outside and her beating head. She couldn't believe it, why? Why? Wh-?

**SLAP**

She inhaled a strong and heavy breath, coming back into reality.

"CARDIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE JAUNE?! I'M SNAPPING HER OUT OF THIS…THIS….AW FUCK!"

Cardin snapped.

"HOW THE…WHAT THE…HOLY…FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Velvet scrunched up and cried like she never had before.

"hah…HAH…..**HAAH**"

"Ruby!" Jaune covered her mouth before she can scream.

But the scream came anyway, and as the tears flew down her eyes, she could bare to open them. This was a living nightmare, shown by her horrid, muffled screams into Jaune's hand. She clutched his sleeve as her tears grew stronger.

Jaune quickly embraced his close friend, but the screams did not stop. In her entire life, she couldn't have possibly imagined how she could have handled this. This was a nightmare. This was a something that was completely outside her realm of understanding. Her ugly cries began to dry into Jaune's jacket, and the tears began to lessen. It was as if her body isn't allowing her to suffer more. Yet the sight could not be unseen, and Ruby didn't know what to do with the left-over anguish that washed over her.

She released herself from Jaune's chest, eyes shaking, occupied by horror and confusion. She looked at him, his bright blue eyes filled with just as much fear as her. She looked at Velvet's scrunched up form, holding herself tighter and tighter.

And then she saw her right Faunus ear twitch.

Velvet, with a wet face of tears, quickly turned towards the door.

"G-G-G-G-Guys!"

They all turned their attention to her.

"T-T-THEY'RE COMING!"

They all turned white.

"AW FUCK!" Cardin rushed to the door, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Slamming the door shut, he rushed to the edge of his bed.

"SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!"

Grasping the frame, he began to pull the bed towards the door.

Jaune rushed to his aid.

"How close are they?" Jaune asked.

"T-t-they're reaching the corner!"

The screams of tortured souls began to increase in volume once again.

"Shit, aw SHIT!"

Cardin and Jaune rushed to the former's roommate's bed.

"G-Guy's!"

"I KNOW YOU FUCKING ANIMAL, SHUT UP!"

They moved the bed at record breaking speeds to the door.

The footsteps from earlier can be heard, and the horrid screams and cries reverberated across the hall outside.

"GET IT ON THE BED!"

Jaune lifted himself onto the bed and leaned against the closed door to pulled the other bed-

***CRASH***

**FREEEAAAAH**

**AAAAAEEEEG**

A hand broke a hole through the door and latched to his waist

Adrenaline. Pure, horrifying adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"FUCK!" Cardin rushed backwards away from Jaune.

Jaune struggled against the door as more hands grasped and clawed on his skin.

With all the adrenaline in the world, he pried himself off the door and collapsed off the bed and onto the floor.

**REAAAAAAARG**

**AAAAAEEEEGH**

He dragged himself away from the door.

**HEEEAAAAAAAH**

**FRAAAEEEGH**

The damage grew more, revealing the horrible visages of the ravenous culprits

**AAAARRREEEEAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAEEH**

Their faces were such a horrible pale that one would think they're dead.

Their dark eyes, filled with blood, glowed with feral delight.

Their breath, sickening and rancid to the taste.

Their arms, bloody and broken as they paint the bed sheets with their fingers.

And their feral cries, those horrible screams.

They were animals.

And as the door slowly gives way, everyone found the wall to be their only solace.

***CRASH***

Until glass was smashed behind them, with Cardin quickly climbing through without a moment's notice.

"The window!" Jaune screamed, trying to scramble everyone to its direction.

The door could no longer take the abuse, as a wave of horror entered the room.

"**JUMP!"**

With a forceful shove, Jaune, Ruby, Velvet, and Cardin, jumped through the window.

Time slowed down for the blonde leader. Jaune saw the open fields and courtyards in front of him. The fresh air pushed against his face. It was so fresh and light, with the sunset giving it an orange-purple glow. And as time slowly sped up, he could feel the crushing force of gravity, brutal and uncaring.

His eyes widened as he got closer to the ground.

"JAUNE!"

He looked up and saw a hand, beckoning him to grab on to.

He happily obliged.

And gravity shortly lost its power.

"J-Jaune!"

He snapped out of whatever his head ruminated. The hand he had grabbed belonged to his beloved friend Ruby Rose, who was grasping Velvet Scarlatina's hand, whom was grasping Cardin Winchester's ankle.

"R-Ruby!"

"Y-You're…Really…heavy."

"HEAVY?!" Cardin cried with rage, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU-"

***CRASH***

And the rest of the window glass broke free, releasing the stream of people eager to drop out. One by one, gravity quickly takes more and more victims in such a ludicrous display of mindlessness. As they all fall to their death, they try in vain to grasp what they can towards the hanging students, only to grasp the little air they can retain, before screaming into the void down below. It was too absurd, what are they doing? They're killing themselves! Are they crazy?!

**GRAAAAGH**

The weight on Cardin grew heavier as someone latched onto Jaune's ankles; a pale faced, bloody female beacon student.

"Ack-SHIT!"

Cardin's grip began to slowly slip, as Jaune's breathing grew shorter and faster.

**FRAAAAAAAEG**

She tried to climb on Jaune, swiping at his shirt with every attempt at Jaune to shake it off.

"J-JAUNE!" Ruby cried, trying to hold on to her best friend.

The rabid student grabbed Jaune's shoulder and raised its hand to claw at him.

**RAAAAAAAAA-AIGH**

But before she could attack, she was accidentally grabbed by one last falling man, dragging her off Jaune. And the student, with every ounce of her being, screamed a horrid cry as she and the man fell into the grassy pits below.

The hanging students, once again, were left to themselves with little time to ruminate.

"Hah….hah," Jaune wheezed, looking up at the equally exhausted Ruby, desperately trying to cling on to Velvet's hand, "Oh…okay…I'll climb first…and everyone else follows suit."

"HURRY UP…YOU ASSHOLES…SO FUCKING HEAVY!" Cardin screamed.

With a resounding heave, Jaune lifted himself up to grasp Ruby's small shoulder. The weight of Jaune caused her to wince, she couldn't hold on for long, he had to hurry. He would have to drastically shift his weight in order to grab Velvet's foot. So, in a quick fashion, and a resounding yelp from Ruby, he quickly forced his weight up, successfully grasping Velvet's foot.

"Ru…Ruby," Jaune called through lack of breath, "When I…When I get to…Cardin…Start climbing."

Ruby grunted in response.

Placing his foot on Ruby's shoulder, he quickly pulled himself up to Velvet's.

"Velvet?" Jaune called.

"I know…I know…you're…so heavy," she said through her breaths.

He continued to climb over her, using every ounce of his strength to reach Cardin's ankles.

"WILL YOU…ASSHOLES…HURRY UP!" Cardin yelled through gritting teeth.

Jaune places his feet on Velvet's shoulders and, shifting his weight once again, launched himself onto Cardin's torso. Wrapping his legs around his, he shimmied himself to his shoulders. And with a pronounced heave, he pulled himself over him, through the window, and collapsed onto the ground to breath the same stagnant air he was now glad to be with.

"Jau-…Jaune!"

Remembering his own order, he lifted himself back up to assist Ruby, then came Velvet, and with the combined efforts, Cardin.

They all rested on the ground, breathing in exhaustion inside a room that looked as if a stampede broke through.

"Jaune…What…The FUCK…WAS THAT?!" Cardin said, still exhausted from holding such tremendous weight.

"I'm…so sorry guys," said Jaune, catching his breath, "I…I wasn't thinking and I-"

"Jaune," Ruby interrupted, "It's fine…but…"

She collapsed on her back, her hands covering her face.

"That was…what was that?"

Velvet was looking out the window, in total shock of what she had witness with the other students.

"T-they…" Velvet tried to speak, "They all…but why…they killed themselves."

"We know that, damn it," Cardin replied, causing her to flinch, "Blondie would have killed us had I not latched to the edge of the window."

Jaune faltered, knowing that what he did was completely out of his mind.

"Monty fucking Oum," Cardin started pacing the room, "What the hell even was that, are they crazy?"

"They looked sick," Jaune said, "Did any of you see their faces?"

"Y-yeah…they don't look so good," Ruby replied, finally catching her breath.

"Yeah…They…They almost a-acted like G-Grimm," Velvet chipped in.

"Grimm?" Cardin said, "Are you stupid? Nothing can be like Grimm."

He thought about it for a bit.

"But holy shit, they looked like Zombies or something."

"That's just as dumb Cardin," Ruby said.

"Yeah well it's better than your arm strength you red freak."

"Guys!" Jaune interrupted, "I really think we should leave."

"Yeah no kidding, I'm not sticking around here to see if more show up," Cardin said, making his way out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think?! I'm getting the guns from those cheap Atlas bots."

Ruby shot up.

"What?!" she rushed to him, "W-What are you going to do with those?!"

Cardin looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What am I…What?! What do you think I'm going to do with those?!"

"Are you going to kill them?!" Ruby asked, her face growing blue with terror.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going be their friend," said Cardin, going towards the exit.

"But…But that's murder!"

"Cardin wait," Jaune said, "I-I meant for the guns to be for self-defense, that's it!"

"Well, what do think this is?!"

"B-But Cardin," Velvet chipped in, "You're-!"

"What is wrong with you people?! Did you not see what happened just FIVE SECONDS AGO?! ARE YOU ALL-"

He was interrupted by a shove, which brought him to the wall.

"NO!" Ruby screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Jaune and Velvet were stunned by what Ruby did.

"Wait, guys!"

"You dumb BITCH!"

He shoved Ruby out of the room, causing her to hit the other door hard and fall to the ground with a thud.

"Cardin!" Jaune and Velvet yelled.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG NOW YOU ASSHOLES?!"

"You JERK!" Ruby yelled from the hall.

Cardin stopped himself from continuing with Jaune and Velvet and focused on Ruby.

"You would kill them?! KILL THEM?! WHAT KIND OF HUNTSMAN ARE YOU?!" she berated, "You're…you're nothing but a dumb…good for nothing…ASSHOLE!"

She stood up.

"I have no idea how you got accepted to this academy, but-"

**BLEEEEAAAAH**

A man suddenly tackled Ruby to the ground.

"SHIT!"

Jaune and Velvet rushed to Ruby's aid, who was being beaten by the man.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

They both pulled and shoved the man against the wall.

He looked just as sick as the others.

Without a second to react, it charged once again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

They held the man back, but he still tried to claw and pound his way through.

"S-STOP! WE CAN HELP-"

*BANG*

The man collapsed onto the ground, with a bullet hole lodged into his leg, causing the others to stagger back to see Cardin with a smoking gun.

"C-CARDIN!" Jaune yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I JUST SHOT HIS LEG! HE'S NOT GONNA-"

**REEEEAAAAAAAH**

The man got back up and went for Cardin.

"WHAT THE!?"

He started moving back and shooting endlessly at the man.

His chest, his other leg, and his chest again.

But it kept moving.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Cardin tripped over a dead body on the ground as he tried to shoot.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

***SPLAT***

And suddenly, the man's chest exploded.

But he still stood strong.

***SPLAT***

But one last bullet through the chest caused him to cease moving.

For the short while the man stood still, everyone stared at the marvel of said standing, yet mutilated man. Upon closer inspection, he was most likely a citizen of Vale. He wore a now dirtied white button-down shirt, basic blue jeans, and dirty white sneakers. Just like the others, his skin was horribly pale. His hands bloodied and his eyes glowed with feral intentions. He wasn't a student, a professor, or a staff member, he was just a mere man. And yet, he still stood, clumsily clutching his injuries as if he had not noticed them before. As if they didn't affect him, until now. And then, as quickly as he noticed the injuries, he collapses to the ground.

For what felt like decades, he focused on the body that was shot down. And for a moment, Cardin forgot that he wasn't the one that shot the last two bullets. And upon looking back up, he saw Velvet holding another gun, with the barrel still smoking from the latest bullet she fired. He saw her horrified face that had processed what she has done. Slowly lowering the weapon, she gathered herself to the body. Was he dead? It was such an odd thing to ask when considering the large number of holes that seeped out blood. They both stared at the dead man, no longer seeing him as just a mere man. It was like shooting down a Beowolf, a bloody monster.

"W-what?" Cardin weakly asked, "W-w-what…what the hell…?"

It didn't feel human. For some reason, what they killed didn't feel human. It was like a Grimm, an animal in human skin. It was anything but human. The shot to the leg should have brought it down, let alone shots to the chest. Surely it was in pain, but whether it was or wasn't, it surely didn't care. In fact, it wasn't hindered at all. What the hell was that?

Meanwhile Jaune was helping out Ruby, who looked far more injured than he thought.

"You're going to be alright Ruby, your aura will fix you up," Jaune said, perplexed by the injuries that were suffered by the downed huntsman in training.

Her aura began to work on her black eye, bruised nose, and bloody cheek. Her stomach was sore, and she appears to have a hard time breathing. They weren't severe, but such injuries in such a short timespan was still shocking. Especially from what they thought was a civilian. The man that attacked her shouldn't have been able to bypass her aura, he's only a civilian! Did he have aura? No, he couldn't have, it would have protected him from the gunfire. But it doesn't make sense, this is impossible! She shouldn't have been this hurt, only another huntsman could have done something like this, especially one with aura. Unless…no, that's not possible. This can't be because of the flu. There is no flu on record that could do something like this, at least none that Jaune can recall. This is something entirely different.

"Damn," Cardin commented, now next to Jaune, "That…thing…did he do that?"

"T-t-that's crazy," Velvet meekly said, "Are you…okay Ruby?"

"Y-yeah," replied Ruby, perplexed by her own injuries.

"Don't you have aura?" Cardin asked.

"I-I do, but…I don't…what was that?"

They all stared at Jaune, almost like they wanted an answer from him. He could only response with a nervous face. Why were they all staring at him? He doesn't know anything. But one thing was for sure, they can't stay here.

"We…we have to get out of here," said Jaune.

He helped Ruby up and made his way to the downed escort bots.

"Ruby," he threw the pistol to her, which she expertly caught.

"Jaune?"

"W-W-What's happening Jaune?"

"What the fuck are we doing Jaune?"

They all went to him now, harassing him for answers that he did not have. Don't they know who they're asking this to?

"Jaune?" Ruby delicately asked, trembling with horror, "W-w-what are we going to do?"

…

…

…

…

"We…" Jaune stopped, composing himself by taking a deep breath, "We continue with our plan."

He bent down to grab the last pistol.

"They said we had to head to Vytal, so that's what we're going to do."

He unloaded the magazine, a habit he caught from Ruby.

"Everyone, reload," he stared at the dead man, "I don't know what happened to that man, but he's not human anymore."

Velvet and Cardin, without missing a beat, reloaded to a full magazine.

Ruby opted to stare at the body for a little longer. No longer human? That made no sense! It's horrifying to think about. Her friends, her sister, she prayed they were alright. But would she be alright. Could she kill someone like that man. Although he didn't seem human, he sure looked like one.

"Ruby."

Ruby snapped her head to Jaune. His unnatural bravado came back again, but Ruby didn't notice this time. She just listened.

"We're going to find your team, and Yang, I promise."

She stared at him, mesmerized by his leader-like charisma.

But she didn't know how scared Jaune really was. He was just as uncertain about everything just like everyone else. But he had to put on an act. A false sense of bravery. If it meant everyone would stay sane, then he had no choice. He didn't even know why they, including Cardin, were suddenly looking up to him of all people. He was not raised or had prior training to be a huntsman. Heck, Cardin still knows about his false transcripts, why was he listening to him. He doesn't know, but he had to do this. There's no going back now.

"J-Jaune?" Velvet meekly called, "What…what do you think this is."

Jaune stared at her for a while, figuring out a response as fast as possible.

"I'm…I'm not sure," he turned around, facing the path laid out for them to take.

"But I know one thing is for certain."

They grouped up with Jaune, weapons at the ready.

"This is definitely not a flu."


End file.
